Room 409: Cody Rhodes
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: SEQUEL TO CRAZY TRAIN. As Cody tries to put together pieces of the train episode, he becomes psychotic as the voices inside of him finally go to Cody’s breaking point. What does this all have to do with Room 409? SLASH. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**As we've known from the title…sequel to '**_**Crazy Train'**_**. It shall be missed greatly and I hope that this might even better but I'm not holding onto anything. I get what I get… I hope that this will be good. Hope isn't the word to describe it actually... :)  
**

__

**Room 409**

__

Prologue

__

What happens  
when **nothing** you see is **real**  
and **everything** you can't see is **real**?

__

It had been around two hours since the Legacy, accompanied with John Cena, had arrived to the hotel room.

_Room 409_.

His heart was breaking just by looking at the number and it felt like it was a mixture of memories and horror mixing with the faint scent of vanilla candles and unshed tears as Cody walked inside of the room and tried to push that feeling aside—he was sure that everything was going to be okay.

Ted said it was going to be okay.

"_Of course, I won't lie to you, Cody…don't you trust me?"_

He looked through his duffel bag and pulled out a book, throwing it to his bed and then cutting himself when he felt the sharp lime green cup's piece dig into his skin and he looked at it.

His cup.

His and Ted's cup.

Shattered.

Completely and utterly broken.

He let the piece slip from his hand.

The last thing he wanted from this vacation was to start bleeding.

He bandaged his cut and stared at his hand, and the blood instantly stopped as he smiled softly at himself.

No blood.

He didn't want nausea.

He wanted to relax and try to get away from the puzzle of a life he had in the back of his head as he laid down onto his bedside and heard the sound of his door click open and there was Ted DiBiase standing by the door with a painted smile on his face and his white teeth sparkled in the gleam of sunlight as he walked towards him, letting his sunglasses slide to his nose and he pushed it back a few times.

He sat down beside Cody and noticed the uneasiness in Cody's eyes. "Cody? Is there anything wrong?"

"Have you ever felt like your brain was holding back something? I don't know. It's like something's missing."

"_Yes, I'm not with you…"_

Cody tried to ignore that voice inside of his ear. He knew that Ted would never say that to him. He knew that Ted will never say that he wanted him. It was just like him. Ted wanted a relationship with a person of his age and experience and he wouldn't settle for anyone younger than a year.

Cody sometimes hated his age.

This was one of the reasons.

"How do you feel about trains?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cody stared at him. He usually wondered why people always asked him about trains and when Ted had mentioned it this time, Cody paused and he felt a surge of pain fill him. As if he had just remembered something—black and blue, mixed colors, of lightening, train floor, nails—he shook his head and Ted's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed onto Cody's arms and shook him to reality.

"Cody?!"

Cody didn't say anything.

It was almost like he was in a trance.

"Cody?"

He was so into another world that Ted couldn't help but scream his name out.

"CODY?!"

Cody had finally snapped back into reality by then and had stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "Yeah, Teddy?" he asked, confused and out of his mind. "You didn't need to shut."

"I've been saying your name for five minutes, Cody…you scared the hell out of me. What happened?" Ted asked.

"Nothing." Cody responded, and he didn't know if he was lying to Ted or lying to himself as he locked into Ted's eyes all over again, drowning into those blue eyes of his, feeling the coolness and calmness of Ted's eyes…it soothed Cody and made him forget almost instantly. "So meet you, Randy and John at the lobby?" Cody asked.

Ted didn't let it pass. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Cody nodded his head.

He didn't want to be sick or just feel even more pain. He wanted to feel normal. Even if it was just for a day.

And he'd already ruined his painless day by accidentally letting the piece of glass cut him but that was an accident.

"_Cody, you liked it…"_

"Yeah," Cody said, pressing his lips together. "I'll meet you at the lobby…"

Ted hugged him once, taking in his scent, and then moved away, opening the door and looking back at him, but then shook his head as if he didn't want to think about it and then walked off, leaving Cody all alone with his duffel bag.

He stared up at the ceiling.

He was confused.

Why was he afraid of trains?

Most importantly, why does he have a Ted voice inside of his head? He had practically cried the first time he'd heard the Ted voice inside of his head during a shower because he'd thought that Ted was around but when he realized that he was alone and that he was just hallucinating—no doubt.

It happened again when Cody was out eating with Legacy and John.

Cody had accepted it by that time. It wasn't quite a shock but it still gave him a jolt whenever he heard Ted's voice inside of his head…watching him…knowing his thoughts…it was almost like having Ted right in front of him.

But it wasn't the same.

Cody was get out from the room but as he made his way to the door, he tried to unlock it. He couldn't. He tried every possible way but he couldn't. He let his room key fall to the ground when he felt like it was useless. He sat down back on his bed to call Ted but then, he had dropped the phone when he heard a voice.

"_Oh, Cody…I wouldn't do that if I was you…"_

__

_Let's cross our Rhodes.  
I'll go left.  
You go right.  
Two roads.  
You picked the one without me.  
Lying to me…_  
**+and  
you  
wonder  
why  
I'm  
upset…**

__

**And there you go.**

**Prologue had been done. I sort of like it but I mostly don't like my first few chapters. I don't know why though.**

**Review? **

**;) Sam**


	2. Locked In

**Here's the second chapter.**

**I'm halfway through with the next chapter of '**_**Alone'**_**. :)**

* * *

Locked In

* * *

**Locked** inside  
of this **horror** land…

* * *

"Cody? Did you lock the doors?"

Cody tried to open the doors, again and again and the next time he tried to open his phone, it shut down onto him for no real reason and he found himself trying to break the door down because he was completely and utterly trapped into the room and his head was spinning as he fell down onto the rug.

"Ted! I can't open the doors!"

"…What?"

"I can't open the doors!"

Cody's heart thudded into his chest as he tried to stand up in the bed as he had looked around and he closed his eyes.

"Cody! Are you upset with me? Why is the room all locked?"

"I'm not upset."

Cody's heart was thudding hard into his chest.

Burning inside of his heart.

Burning deep inside of his body.

His heart was racing so hard that he can't even breathe anymore as he tried to open his shut eyes but he didn't want to look around the walls and he didn't want to see his body and he just couldn't handle this.

"_You can't handle anything anymore, can you, Cody?"_

Cody shook his head.

Pain overtook his fragile little body.

Nothing could make his heart mend good enough anymore. Nothing could make his heart fuse well enough anymore.

Nothing.

"_Ted's a liar. I'm a liar…"_

Cody shook the thought out of his head.

"No! You're lying to me! Ted isn't a liar! Ted…Ted will never lie to me."

"_He said that everything was going to be okay, didn't he? Open your eyes, Cody. Nothing's okay anymore!"_

Cody shook his head once again.

He could almost feel himself.

He could almost feel the blood pouring out of his heart.

It just hurt.

It was like stabbing a knife in his heart.

He tried to take another breath but he can't. He tried to register what was happening to him but he couldn't. He just can't.

"No…that can't be right…no…"

"_Open your eyes."_

Cody didn't.

He rolled around in his bed.

But his 'bed' was prickling him. It didn't even feel like his bed and fear overtook him harder as he fell down onto the prick pieces of…what? And they instantly broke off and as Cody slowly opened an eye, but closed it before he could understand where he was.

He didn't want to believe it.

"_Ted is a liar…"_

"No."

"_Is everything okay, now, Cody?"_

"I don't know…"

"_Open your eyes. See, Cody. See."_

Cody slowly fluttered his eyes opened reluctantly.

His entire world flipped upside down.

He was in a playground. A playground with broken swings and chipped see-saws and broken plates of grass from underneath him and he didn't know why or how he had been here as he threw his backpack to the ground and tried to understand.

He just couldn't.

"_You'll finally realize the truth behind the lies, Cody…finally…"_

* * *

It reminds me of my **heart**…  
Black and **dead**.

* * *

**I know. Short. But it's a twist. Twisted chapters are always short for me. Bare with me.  
**

**;) Sam**


	3. Stuck

…**and an update.**

**I updated on so many things today.**

__

Stuck

__

I'm **stuck**  
in this **mess**

__

Cody stood up and looked around.

All he can think about was his Ted.

Ted was so far away. Ted was so away from him. Cody was so far away. Cody was so away from him.

They were both disconnected again.

He looked down at the broken grass.

He felt torn on the inside.

Cody walked towards the swings and sat on it, feeling as if there was a sense of déjà vu in this as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh, hello, Cody."

Cody's head twisted towards Dustin.

His brother, Dustin.

Didn't Ted say anything about him dying?

There was nothing dead about him certainly.

Dustin was standing, with breaths escaping his mouth, with clothes hugging him loosely, and his heart was beating and he was standing in front of him and his hand was gripping onto Cody's shoulder.

"No!"

Dustin had basically thrown Cody to the ground.

The sand in Cody's eyes.

He looked around and tried to find something…just a sign of help but he can't find anything at all and his heart thudded harder into his chest knowing that he was all alone and he wondered why he was here.

"You died…"

"No, I didn't."

He held onto Cody's shoulder and jerked him backwards, making Cody hold onto the swing's bars as he looked at Dustin, trying to understand. "Can you read at the end of the playground?"

Cody tried to look for an end but it seemed endless.

Cody's heart bled.

His eyes were wide.

His hair was dull.

Cody stood up and tried to walk but he fell down to the floor. "You're weak here. You're useless here."

"W-w-what?"

He stuttered.

"Where is here?"

"You're in the one place that you can't even defeat. You're in your own nightmares. You're in this alternative universe where even you don't know how to get out and even when you do, you'll never be the same, will you? Knowing that your Theodore is a liar!"

"He didn't lie!"

"_Oh, you're so optimistic, sweetheart."_

His heart thudded harder into his chest.

"I'm going home!"

He started to walk and as he walked and walked and walked, he realized that there was truly no end to the playground as he leaned towards a swing set and sat down, looking around and seeing another person right beside him.

"Randy?"

Randy looked towards him and opened his mouth so that Cody can see vampire fangs. "Don't you read too many comics books?" he walked over to Cody who instantly tried not to think of this.

Randy grabbed onto Cody's shoulders and bit through his neck, draining blood out of his neck, feeling the sticky, hot blood rush towards his fangs and he swallowed his blood as if it was a sweet dessert.

"Stop!"

Cody tried to twist his head.

"You can't control your own mind, can you?"

Cody closed his eyes but he can't and he looked at Randy, remembering those few vampire novels he'd read.

"Can you remember…?"

Cody ran off and walked towards a tree, climbing up towards the tree as Cody walked upstairs and looked down at the grassy ground and his heart thudded and he wanted Ted. He wanted to hold onto Ted's body and he wanted to get lost into the world with Ted and his heart was bleeding with pain.

So much pain.

Drizzling through his body.

Twisting him into again.

Pain.

"No! Get away, Randy!"

Cody looked around and he can't find anything. He can't find Randy anywhere at all as he snuggled towards the tree, feeling the agony burn through him as he let the tears sparkle down his eyes.

His flesh and tears sparkled.

But his soul was covered in scars.

Randy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and as he tackled Cody down to the ground as Cody's skull cracked at the impact of the fall and he stared down at Randy, feeling the blood run down his head, feeling the cold fluid press against his pained, agonizing head and as Cody's eyes popped wide open. Turquoise eyes sparkled with shades of gray, with bits and bits of depression and sadness and despair.

"No! Get off of me!"

Randy's teeth dug into Cody's neck again and Cody remembered…_vampires get killed by beheading_… that was what it was in one of the stories he read anyways as he pushed Randy off, and trying to ignore the fact that his blood was running from his neck, he let his hands glide towards Randy's neck as he dug his sharp fingers to Randy's neck, making him laugh.

Cody took a deep breath as he thought…

If this was his mind, he could control what he had and what he didn't have, right?

He thought for a knife and had gotten a butcher's knife but he was drained out of energy and didn't think he can use it as he had stabbed Randy in neck, slashing his head and watching as Randy fell to the ground.

And even though it wasn't real…

It looked real.

It looked so very real.

The blood spluttered all around.

Cody's knife fell from his hands.

And he let out a high-piercing scream.

__

and I'm **stuck** in this **pain**  
and it's **breaking** me…

__

**I hope this satisfies you.**

**;) Sam**


	4. Dog Disaster

**I finally updated on this…I needed inspiration.**

__

Dog Disaster

__

We're all in a **disaster**  
**burning** and **breaking**  
can we **breathe**?

__

He still couldn't handle Ted not being around.

He'd sleep in the grass and roll over to his side and wrap his arms around…air. And when his eyes would flutter open, tears would threaten to roll out of his eyes too because he knew that he'd be like this for a long, long time and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see Ted again in his life and it was all so nerve wrecking and painful to think about and he didn't want to think about it at all most of the time but it was tugging his head and threatening to make his head explode.

He grabbed onto his grass and heard the sound of a dog's bark and as he turned around, he saw a cute little puppy, with beige and white fur, soft blue eyes, and his heart melted as he leaned down but it ran off and Cody found himself following the little dog and as the dog stopped, Cody fell to his knees and ran his hand through the short, warm fur and the dog whimpered in fear.

Cody couldn't understand why.

He looked up to see a man standing by him, a man running his hand through his brown and purple straight locks, and with those soft green eyes, Cody knew who it was and he knew that he never was this close to Jeff Hardy before. Jeff leaned down towards Cody and the dog and the green condensing color in Jeff's eyes that scared Cody to bits. The dog ran off and Cody stood up, staring at Jeff.

"Why are you here?"

"Your nightmare. You tell me."

The touch was so real. It was almost like it wasn't a nightmare. Jeff grabbed onto Cody's wrist and pulled him away. "You want to get hurt, kid?" Jeff asked him and Cody shook his head.

"Then don't trust anything you touch here." He pointed towards the used to be cute dog who was now enormous, bigger than them both combined with razor sharp teeth and short green fur with a thick black collar.

Cody's heart thudded into his chest.

Jeff gripped his grip onto Cody's wrist as they heard a roar, horrifying, so very horrifying and it was scaring him so very hard.

_Ted! TED!_

Cody's eyes closed.

He was so very scared.

He was ready to explode.

The dog leaned down to bite off Jeff's head and Cody jumped up so that the dog stepped back. Since Jeff was holding onto Cody's wrist, Cody collided down onto Jeff, tumbling down and Jeff groaned in pain, feeling Cody's weight on top of him and as he sighed softly as he pushed Cody off.

The dog scraped its claws down to Cody's body…

And the pain…

It was real.

It was so very real.

So freaky real.

It shocked him so very hard.

How can nightmares feel real?

It was his mind messing up with him again.

Cody could smell the blood and he felt Jeff holding onto Cody's body, bringing Cody towards his chest and holding onto Cody's face, "let's go out of here before the others show up…"

"There are more of those?"

"You'll make more! Your head's all filled with your childish obsessions like Superman and Batman and vampires. I hate that you like supernatural things."

"C-can we get out of here?"

"Let's concentrate on surviving first!"

Jeff stopped walking when he spotted the jungle gym in the middle of the dusty and tattered image of the playground and stepped through the bars, laying Cody down onto the floor, making sure his head was pressing against the thin, metal bars. "It's safe here for a while."

Cody looked up. "This is so confusing."

How he wanted to be dead.

Why wasn't he dead?

Or was he dead and Hell had twisted him into the most confusing, most complicated situation ever?

Until now, all Cody concentrated on was going to sleep.

But the nightmares were still around, weren't they?

But there was just one thing on his mind right now…

_Ted…_

He wanted Ted back.

He'd do anything to get Ted back in fact. And he wondered how his little friend was doing. Was he okay? Did even notice that he was gone? He wanted to go home. Just to see Ted's face again.

It was enough to make Cody's heart bang.

It was enough to make Cody hope.

And hope was all he needed for now, right?

A part of him told him no.

A part of him told him yes.

And he was just too confused.

_Ted…save me__…_

_I miss you__…_

_I need you__…_

_Help__…_

**(Can I be saved? Or will I drown in my own blood? In my own brain?)**  
__

_I miss you  
Please don't tell me  
that you miss me too._  
**(i-i'm not worth it…  
i-i-i-i love you...)**

__

**I have inspiration. Am updating soon. :) Reviews??**

**;) Sam**


	5. Singing Death

**Like I said…updating soon. In response to Becky's question to what's going on, Cody's locked into a room that's messing with his head. He's re-making his own nightmares in this room.  
**

* * *

Singing Death

* * *

_Sometimes, _**death**_ has its own _**melody**_…_

* * *

"_Cody…"_

Ted's voice singing inside of his head again.

"_You're scared, aren't you?"_

From vampires to dangerous dogs, he was petrified.

"_Don't trust anyone but me…you do trust me, don't you?"_

He wasn't sure anymore so he nodded his head and whispered a "yes" to the voice inside of his head as he looked to see Jeff snuggling to the ground below him. He hated his own nightmares. These were nightmares of things he had when he was little. Why was he so messed up in his head?

"_Ever heard of schizophrenia?"_

Cody's heart might've stopped in his head.

_Schizophrenia_?

This was all a delusion?

All a hallucination?

No, it can't be! It was so very real. He knew it felt real and that was all that mattered, right? That it felt real. Then again real life was vague and fake and confusing. Maybe that was how life felt sometimes—fake and vague and confusing. Right now, he was so confused. He wondered if he was dead or alive, if he was living in his old nightmares because of a schizophrenic lapse or… he was so very confused.

"_Sweetheart, let's sleep…"_

Cody's heart thudded so fast in his chest and he knew this nightmare. He'd fall asleep and then die in his sleep when the voice told him to fall asleep side by side with him. He'd fall asleep and then listen to the voices' way to light, the only way, death.

"No!"

Jeff suddenly woke up at the impact of Cody's voice, staring at the boy who was shaking in his place, and running his hand through Cody's arm, in attempt to calm him down but Jeff shook his head when he realized that Cody cannot be calmed down at all.

"Cody, are you okay?" he whispered. "Cody?"

"I am not crazy!"

The voice was driving him, pulping him to nothing, pumping him into nothing at all and he can't really breathe at all as Cody looked at his hands to make sure that he wasn't twitching and he looked back at Jeff's face to see the painted confusion on Jeff's face. "What do you mean that you're crazy?"

"Ted says that I'm a schizophrenic…"

"Ted?" Jeff repeated, confused.

"Yes, Ted said I'm a schizophrenic! That I'm crazy!"

"Maybe you don't need Ted around anymore," Jeff wiggled his eyebrow as he leaned down towards Cody and captured his lips into a kiss and Cody stared at him, confused as Jeff kissed him. Jeff Hardy was kissing him and he didn't know why he hated and liked it at once but now, it was clearer. He hated it because he loved Ted and he liked it because someone liked him even at all this craziness.

"_Come on, sweetie, fall asleep…"_

No, falling asleep would be game over. Nightmare over. Another one would start and remembering his past nightmares, his heart thudded as he kissed Jeff back, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and bringing him as close to him as possible even if he didn't like Jeff all that much.

After all, this was just a nightmare right? Nothing would change when he'd come back to his order, everyday life.

That was…if he ever went back to his everyday life.

The thought disgusted him.

That he'd be stuck in here forever. That just wasn't fair. And he didn't know how to control his nightmares, they were from his past and he needed to use his past to get himself out of here…

"Cody?" Jeff broke Cody out of his trance.

"Y-yes, Jeff?"

"Do you have any bad habits?" Jeff leaned against the bars and Cody looked at him, confused before shaking his head. "You want any?" he pulled out a cigarette and took a puff and Cody thought it would be okay as he'd taken the cigarette with a shaky hand and took a quick puff.

Cody coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. "It's hard the first time," Cody heard as he took another drag out of his cigarette and felt better this time.

Jeff pulled Cody into another kiss, and Cody didn't resist or do anything as he let Jeff roll his tongue into Cody's mouth. Cody moaned and pressed his hands onto the broken grass and as Jeff pulled off and licked his lips, Cody's eyes turned amazed as he brought the cigarette back between his teeth and took continuous drags.

It felt real.

And now, he knew why Randy was so addicted to smoking. He was starting to feel addicting to smoking too. It was just the scent of the cigarette. It was the nicotine that burned. It made Cody want more.

Jeff could see that too and he could feel that, too.

Cody's last thought was on Ted.

What would he think if he saw Cody right now, smoking, staring at the sky so longingly? He'd think he was pathetic.

"_Sweetheart, why trash your lungs?"_

**(Because I'm not breathing for you, Teddy).**

Jeff looked poked his head out of the bars of the jungle gym only to see a foggy, cloudy black mist covering everything and Jeff and Cody's heart thudded. "What are those?" Jeff asked.

"Shadows."

Shadows ready to take Cody and Jeff to sleep…with their singing. As Cody explained the story, "when I was nine, I always thought that singing always made a person fall asleep and thought once that maybe when you'd fall asleep, you can never wake up. And I've always seen these shadows before I've gone to bed, they just made up this crazy story in my head that the shadows can sing lullabies and make us fall asleep for good…" Cody explained. "I needed some sort of distraction from Dustin at that time. To be grateful that I wake up every morning even if I'm scared to go asleep every night."

Jeff nodded his head as he brought Cody close to his chest, "don't think of Ted. Theodore's a liar."

Cody nodded his head as he tried not to let the pain explode through his body. He'd always thought of Ted. Always trusted Ted. And now, he wasn't sure if he should trust anyone anymore.

Cody was just so confused.

* * *

**Death's ****melody**_ here to make you fall _**asleep**_…_

* * *

**Is the plot stirring? Yes? Review?**

**;) Sam**


	6. Lifeless

**I'm sorry for not updating on this sooner. So sorry. I just was stuck in this. Real writer's block. But I hope to get past that, sweeties!**

* * *

Lifeless

* * *

_It's_ **lifeless**_.  
All of the_ **nightmares**  
_Attacking my head-  
It's so damn_ **lifeless**_._

* * *

Jeff was kissing Cody's ear.

_"Fall asleep, baby..."_

Cody's eyes blinked as Jeff brought him closer.

_"I want to sleep with you, Cody..."_

Both of their bodies on top of each other.

"Ted..."

Cody whispered and at that moment, Jeff's hand was covering Cody's mouth and Cody was staring deep into Jeff's face as Cody thought of Ted - his sweet, lovable Ted - and God, there was just too many things that he wanted to say.

"Don't say another word." Jeff responded.

Cody knew that if he talked, Jeff would have trouble having sex with him.

And in the middle of it all, Cody was terrified. Suddenly as if a trigger in his brain was set, he saw the whole world differently. When Jeff had pushed inside of him the first time, Cody screamed, let out the hardest, most heart-felt scream ever, feeling as if he was being raped but he'd never been raped. Why was he feeling this way? He was so confused. The pain burned the end of Cody's brain, sparking up a fire that made his entire body hollow with nothing and as Cody's empty eyes stared at Jeff's green dark-filled eyes, the shadows decided to pounce.

He didn't know how the shadows had gotten to them but they had.

The shadows ripped through both of their bodies, pain engulfing, smoke everywhere and Cody couldn't see where he was crawling and moving away to and as he stopped, standing up and holding onto a bar from the monkey bars, trying to understand why the smoke was burning in the back of his head. He wanted to go away as the smoke smothered his nose, solidified completely and he heard Jeff's scream.

"Have to go back, have to save him," Cody told him and he was thick with determination but the blackness around him wouldn't let him move anywhere else and the blackness around him was suffocating him and his brain couldn't see any color other than black and-and-

Hands wrapped around him.

"Let's get out of here!"

Cody looked into those eyes of his, the solid beautiful blue eyes that shone out of the blackness, Ted's eyes but he needed to go back to Jeff and-

God, he was so tired.

Cody pressed his head against Ted's chest and it didn't take long until both of them were on the floor, both of their warm bodies together and he was all that Ted needed but Jeff...he needed to go back to Jeff.

"Cody?"

He'd never admit that he wanted Jeff for his love for cigarettes too.

He wanted to light up and it hurt him to know that Ted hated people who lit up and that was one of the reasons he didn't date Randy Orton. He felt as if smoking was disgusting and as Ted leaned down towards Cody's lips, he captured Cody's lips into a kiss and how Cody wanted him right there and now but the tiredness was still there. Still strong. Still smothering him too hard.

"Ted, I'm tired-"

"Cody, don't. You know that if you fall asleep then you'll make up something worse to keep us here."

"Are you really here?"

Ted shook his head.

"The voice inside my head...it's you..."

_"Yes, baby, it's always been Ted DiBiase, wasn't it? Your love?"_

Cody looked at Ted and at that moment, said the words that Ted hated to hear the most. "Ted, I don't feel the same way." He did but part of him wanted to stab Ted as Ted stabbed him in the past. He wated to make Ted break as he did in the past and that was still fresh in his mind. It was so long ago but he still felt the pain every single day and as Ted stared into his eyes, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Ted's flesh turned hot with anger and his eyes burned with rage and fury.

"Then why did you kiss me back, you slut?"

"Ted-"

"Tell me!"

"Ted, I love Jeff."

"Why did you fucking kiss me...?"

"Because-because-"

"No, actually, I don't care. Just get out of my life."

Even if it wasn't real, it still hurt like hell.

Cody laid on the grass, paining, hurting, so much pain, so much hurt and he wanted it all to go away. The shadows were condensing around him, attacking him, infusing with his skin and that voice inside of his head, that Ted voice in his head, it was so painful to hear when he'd known what he'd done to Ted. He wanted to curse himself just remembering how much he'd hurt Ted in the past and now adding to this?

Why was he like this?

Why did he hurt Ted so much?

_"Why did you do this to me, you slut?"_

* * *

**I hope that this is an okay.**

**Is it?**

**X Sam.**


End file.
